Secret’s unknown
by George and Fred Weasley
Summary: Frank Longbottom a boy who is unbelievably shy. Alice, who has secretly liked him, wishes just once he would confront her. What will happen when they bump into each other the day of Snape’s worst memory?


Secret's unknown  
  
*********  
  
Frank Longbottom a boy who is unbelievably shy. Alice, who has secretly liked him, wishes just once he would confront her. What will happen when they bump into each other the day of Snape's worst memory?  
  
*********  
  
Frank Longbottom walked out of the great hall alone. He was feeling quite excited for the day was Saturday and he didn't have to do any schooling or homework for that matter. He was just simply, free. Kicking his feet out in front of him grinning he headed towards the lakeside, where most students were on Saturday. His best friend Mundungus was inside serving a detention for stealing some of the potions during their class. He had to admit though Mundungus always seemed to come back from Hogsmede with more money then he had left with.  
  
Franks head turned when he heard some girls laughing beside him. He turned to see Alice shaking her head, surrounded by a group of giggling girls. They were all pointing towards Sirius Black, James Potter, and what seemed to be an upside down Severus Snape. They had their wands pointed at him and they were all laughing. Frank grinned, when he noticed Lily Evans walk shouting at him to put Severus down. He shook his head when James did as told. The boy would do anything for Lily.  
  
Biting his lip, Frank glanced back at Alice.  
  
Then again he would do whatever he could for Alice, so he really wasn't no different, except James would right out ask Lily to go out with him. Frank on the other hand would probably let every opportunity pass him by as quickly as it had come up.  
  
He started to get nervous when Alice and her friends lost interest in what Sirius, James, and Snape were doing. They were starting to make their way towards him. Not knowing what to do. His hands flew to the top of his head so he could quickly flatten his hair.  
  
Alice was talking about how immature Sirius Black was when she came face to face with Frank. Well maybe not face to face considering she had tripped and landed on him. They were now on the ground, Alice on top of Frank. Both were blushing a deep crimson.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Alice said, pulling herself up so she was not on Frank but sitting on her knees. "I wasn't looking were I was going."  
  
Frank did want to say something but he couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth. His shy nature was a curse. She was just too beautiful to waste time on. She most likely wouldn't even think twice before saying 'No'. Alice started to pick up her books when Frank had finally come too. He scrambled onto his knees and started to help her pick up her books.  
  
Alice noticed Frank helping her pick up her books. He was one of the shyest boys she ever knew, he didn't talk to anyone really except Mundungus Fletcher, who in her mind, was just like Sirius Black. She suddenly blushed again. Her hand had landed on the same book as his, right on top of his. He was now looking up at her. She didn't know what to do with this, if only he would say something.  
  
She noticed him biting his lip again. He always seemed to do that when he was nervous. Quickly he yanked his hand back and went for another book.  
  
'He's never going to ask you.' She told herself. 'All were ever going to share is this outlandish moment.'  
  
"Earth to Alice."  
  
Alice turned towards her friends; they were all waiting for her. She took the last book from Frank and stood up.  
  
"Thank you." She said, trying to stall so he would have time to talk, but he never did. Her hopeful smile faded as she walked further and further away from him, glancing back. He was standing there looking down at the ground.  
  
******  
  
Frank sighed. He could have asked her, even if she didn't like him at least he would know. He looked at the ground where they had fallen. That would be the closest they would ever be. Suddenly he noticed another of her books on the ground. He picked it up and read the title 'Diary'. He stopped breathing for a moment. Here he was holding Alice Renim's Diary. He went to open it but stopped.  
  
"That's not right. I really like her, and this would be betraying her." He told himself.  
  
He turned towards where she had been walking, and was about to call after her except for the fact that she was no longer there.  
  
"Oi, Frank!"  
  
He quickly turned the other way. Mundungus was rushing towards him.  
  
"Where were you?" Mundungus asked. "I thought you were going to be in the library reading up on spells." Mundungus looked at the book Frank was holding.  
  
"I decided not to." Frank said, hiding the book behind his back.  
  
Mundungus raised an eyebrow. "What do you got there?" he asked  
  
"Nothing." Frank lied.  
  
Mundungus grinned. "Sure, it's a book, isn't it? And from the looks of it, it's not yours."  
  
Frank scratched his nose. "No it's mine."  
  
Mundungus pointed at him. "Your lying, I can tell you know."  
  
"It's Alice's." Frank explained, bringing it back so Mundungus could see.  
  
"It's her diary!!" Mundungus said, ripping it out of Franks hands.  
  
"Give it back!" Frank protested. "It's not mine, I'm going to give it back to her."  
  
"Sure, Sure you will. After we read a bit of it."  
  
Frank made a grab for the book. "It's her property, we are not going to read any of it."  
  
"What does the title say Frank?"  
  
"It says 'Diary'." Frank stated, thinking he had proved his point.  
  
"Well you've all ready read some of it, so why not continue." Mundungus grinned.  
  
Frank tried to pull the diary out of Mundungus' hands but they both fell backwards and Diary flew into the air and landed open on the ground. Frank was rubbing his head when he noticed Mundungus was crawling towards the book. He shot to his feet and ran over towards the other boy.  
  
"Look there's your name." Mundungus said, just before Frank could jump on him.  
  
"What?" Frank suddenly looked at the book with interest. "I'm in the book?" he asked.  
  
Mundungus nodded. "Frank Longbottom, see it's right here." He pointed to the bottom of the page.  
  
Frank tried not to look at it, but with his own name in the book he figured he had a right to know what it said.  
  
"What's it say?" he asked  
  
Mundungus sat up and grabbed the book. "Frank Longbottom passed me again today without saying a word. I just wish for once he would be able to talk to me, maybe not to ask me out, but just to tell me that I exist in his world. I don't even know why I'm writing about him again. He always seems to walk his way into my mind when I'm writing in this book. He is cute though. More so then that Remus Lupin, yet every time I want to say anything to him, he just bits his lip and turns away.' Wow she's got you down to a pint lover boy." Mundungus said.  
  
"Is that it?" asked Frank curiously. "Is there anymore?"  
  
Mundungus looked back at the page. "It just says 'maybe..' Hey the words are disappearing," He laughed. "I was wondering why there wasn't a spell on the book."  
  
Frank looked at the book then back towards the spot were Alice and he had fallen.  
  
"Well maybe you should ask her out." Mundungus said, getting up and tossing the book back at Frank.  
  
Frank didn't reply to this as Mundungus started to walk away. "Where are you going?" he shouted.  
  
"To talk to Sirius!" Mundungus said, waving him off. "Good luck."  
  
********  
  
Alice was sitting in the courtyard alone after supper. She didn't much like all the hustle getting back into the common room. Griffindor's always seemed to find something to celebrate about. It was getting dark and cold out as she wandered around the grounds.  
  
'Hopefully no teachers are out.' She thought skipping along, not knowing she wasn't the only one there.  
  
Frank was leaning against one of the brick walls clutching the Diary for dear life. He still hadn't given it back to her. He was going to over supper but when he noticed her looking at him. He just couldn't stand the embarrassment. He looked up to see someone walking only feet in front of him. His whole body froze. It could be a teacher looking to take points away, but when the figure started to skip he shook that thought off.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
The figure froze. "Who's there?" A female voice demanded. Frank suddenly realized who's it was. He wanted to take back his hello but decided it was to late to do anything like that.  
  
"Frank Longbottom." He said.  
  
"Frank?" she asked, getting nearer to him. The moon shone on her hair and lit up her whole body.  
  
Frank started to panic. "Yeah, I have your Diary." He said.  
  
Alice froze in her spot. "You have my Diary!" she cried.  
  
"You left it behind," He said scratching his head. "When we bumped into each other."  
  
"Oh, you didn't read it did you?" she asked  
  
Frank's eyes shut. "I didn't want to read it," He said truthfully, "But Mundungus wanted to, and we kind of got into a fight and it landed on the ground open. You don't have to worry though we didn't see much only a few words."  
  
Alice didn't reply, soon she started to talk. "You know, I think that's the most I've ever heard you talk."  
  
Frank noted the humor in her voice, then the fact that she was starting to walk towards him again.  
  
"What were the words that you read anyway?" she asked.  
  
"I was just wondering what the maybe meant." He asked, "You don't have to tell me though if you don't want to." He stuttered along the sentence.  
  
She was so close to him now that he could feel her breath on his face. "Well, I just thought that maybe.you might like me.back." She said lowering her face to the ground.  
  
Frank could feel his heart beating faster inside of his chest. 'She likes you.' His mind shouted. 'She wants you to like her back.'  
  
Alice looked at the ground. She shouldn't have said anything, she should have just took her Diary and walked away. 'He doesn't like you. Listen, he's silent."  
  
She all of a sudden felt his hands on her face. He lifted her head so that she was looking straight at him.  
  
"I don't really know what to say," he explained. "I'm not one for talking."  
  
As soon as he finished that sentence she felt his lips on hers. It displayed all the emotions that were held between the two. He was so gentle, Alice didn't know what to do but kiss back. He was really kissing her, and she was kissing back. That meant he had to feel something for her. Finally when the kiss broke he started to talk again.  
  
"I really do like you Alice, I always have. Maybe even love you."  
  
Alice wanted to cry. This was everything that she had wanted. This was what was written in her book, it was the outcome of the stupid note.  
  
"Truthfully?" she asked  
  
"Alice," He wrapped her in his arms. "I love you."  
  
"I've loved you ever since the first time we were partners in potions," She whispered. "I was just waiting for you to grow up."  
  
Grinning Frank pulled her away from him a bit so he could kiss her again. 


End file.
